everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
"The Moon and The Stars"
''The Moon And The Stars '''CHARACTERS:' Hunter Huntsman Winther Winter (new girl/ made-up character) Ashlynn Ella Setting: Ever After High The Moon and The Stars story The Microscopic particles of mist emerged from the mystical trees, making the trees appear as they had been covered by a thick blanket but yet the ever so powerful mist couldn’t hide the astonishing frozen lake, as beams of sun danced off it making the lake stand out and sparkle. Upon the frozen lake stood the tall building of Ever After High. Flesh cutting sharp daggers of frozen water were glued onto the gloomy brick walls. Was it a warning showing the dangers which were yet to be? ' Hunter' It's freezing cold out here! I looked around oh there was no students at school, I’m such a fool! snow day. Today was a snow day, the school was closed to extreme winter weather. I delicately brushed my course, rough frozen hands through my straight dark hair, it made me smile. Running my fingers through my hair brings back memories of our time yesterday when I delicately touched my girlfriend, Ashlynn’s face, while strands of strawberry blond hair got caught between my fingernails. From that moment I knew what I wanted to do. *** I made my way over to Ashlynn’s dorm room, feelings of desire swept over me, an image of Ashlynn’s body flashed into my mind, I quickly shook the image away. I knocked at her dorm. No answer. I opened the door. I was uninvited. I know this. I took big steps inside her room. Looked around. Nothing. A stack of papers lay on Ashlynn’s bed. I picked one up and read the fine glossy print on it: Dear Ashlynn, '' Thanks for introducing the new girl to this school.'' From headmaster. I jumped back in shock, a new girl? How wonderful. I wanted to check this girl out so I raced to Cafeteria. When I arrived I saw streaks of wavy blue, blond, aqua and navy locks. My heart skipped a beat. She made me nervous. I liked It. I rolled my shoulders back and put my chest out and walked up to her. What should I say? Was I freaking out? The girl smiled “Hi, you must be Hunter.” I read her name tag underneath her shoulders. “Hi Winther” Oh, her voice was sweeter than anything I’ve ever heard before, she had the cutest ring to it. Her voice played with my head. Her body was so sexy; it drives me mad! Mmmm. Ashlynn left my heart. Left my brain. This girl, Winther, was my new obsession. I wanted her. I wanted her bad. I know it’s wrong, but it felt so right to me. A grin swept over my face “Winther Do you want to hang out?” Winther Who was this boy? Why did he look at me like that? Did he like me? no that’s too foolish. Everyone knows hunters with Ashlynn. He asked me if I wanted to hang out, how could I refuse? “Yes Hunter, I would like that.” *** Days turned into beautiful dreams every time we were together. I liked this guy but I don’t think he liked me in that way. Was I falling for him? No. That would be wrong, wouldn’t it? But was I the only one feeling these strong feelings? Could he have been feeling the same? Winther get it together he doesn’t love you. That changed. One day, we were at the beach, sitting talking about the things we normally talk about. He rested his hands on top of mine, my heart raced. He looked into my eyes, for a second I couldn’t breathe, his hazel eyes melted my heart. I wanted to kiss him. He spoke in his deep chesty voice. “Winther be honest with me, do you like me?’ I blushed, “I like you, we’re friends.” His facial expression got more tense “do you love me?” I felt my face going hot, I leaned in, our noses touched. “I love you, Hunter, I always have.” Our lips met, and we shared a kiss. *** We spent most days together, just kissing. I liked it. I loved him. I felt a tiny sense of guilt I was with my best friend’s boyfriend, but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. I couldn’t tell Ashlynn this was our secret and If Ashlynn found out she would be heartbroken. Ashlynn I love Winther, she was my only true best friend. I brought her clothes shoes and spend my extra hours tutoring her. I even did her homework because I felt really bad because she had all these extra programs like cleaning up the beach and growing flowers in the park and thousands of other jobs. I wanted to help her with all the extra jobs but she told me I couldn’t come. Poor girl. *** One month past, I barely spent time with Winther. I was still best friends with Winther but I wanted to know if she was okay. I missed Hunter he hardly ever hangs out with me. I wonder why? Life’s just been so gloomy I spend most of my time alone now. Just then Winther texted me, odd, very odd. Hey Ash, I’m just going 2 the movies to clean up popcorn, sorry but can u do my math homework Plz. XOXO I need to follow her. So I left my room. I first needed to borrow a book from the library. I walked inside the library where was everyone? Usually, the library is full. This was strange. I loved the library because I had a secret spot where Hunter and I use to kiss, I remember showing him the spot, if only we still visited our special spot. Coincidently I needed to find a math book located in the same section as our little love spot. So I walked around the corner and made a couple of turns and I was there. My mouth fell wide open, and my eyes started to burn and tear up. Hot scorching tears rolled down my cheeks. My palms got sweaty. My heart dropped to the bottom of my chest and the world started spinning around and around. I felt sick. Hunter and Winther were kissing in our spot!!!! Hunters been ignoring me because his with her. She made me sick. They made me sick. Hunter made me sick….I wanted to kill him! I stormed off crying. A man that makes me cry should be dead. Hunter I’m in my room now, all I can think about is Winther. I see Winther everywhere I look. Her touch. Her body. Her kiss. I’m in love with that beautiful woman. Our date at the library was electrifying, she is my spark. She’s my life now. There was a big loud bang at the door. I hope that’s Winther. But to my surprise, Ashlynn walked in. honestly I haven’t even thought about her for the last few months. I don’t even know why she bothered coming to my dorm. Mascara and thick eyeliner stained her face, she looked horrible. Disgusting. I tried to look at her, but I couldn’t so I just looked at the floor. “Wow, the floor looks better. Why are you crying, Ashlynn?” Tears filled her eyes. “speak now woman!” Excuse my language, I didn’t mean to put it that way but Ash, was starting to annoy me. More tears escaped from Ashlynn’s eyes, but she did not dare to speak. “SERIOUSLY! STILL CRYING WOMAN! WHY DON’T YOU TALK TO ME WOMAN! WHY DO U KEEP IGNORING ME!” This time Ashlynn talked. “YOU CHEATED ON ME DIDN’T YOU!!!!!!!!” I looked down in shame. “Yes I did, but who cares!” “I care I loved you!” Ashlynn screamed. I looked away in disgust. “I'VE NEVER LOVED YOU!” Ashlynn reached for my throat and wouldn’t let go. She was choking me. “S-S-S St-o-o-p” I tried to plead. She was going to kill me. I gasped for air. My throat felt dry. My head felt sweaty. Blackness began to creep over me. My eyes rolled back. I knew I was going to die. Suddenly Ashlynn let go. And I began breathing heavily. I inhaled air like a mad man. I was confused why didn’t she kill me. Ashlynn put her hands on her hips and spoke in a powerful way. “You must think you’re the moon, and women revolve around you like stars. Get a reality check cause you’re not the moon and yes women are stars but they don’t need to revolve around the moon. Women Aren’t games, you Can’t just play them! Get some respect! You embarrassing man.” Art Hunter and wintha drawing made by larry the frog.JPG|This is art work of Hunter and Winther made by Larry the Frog Category:Fanfiction Category:Canon Character Fanfiction